Integrated circuit devices generally include an integrated circuit chip and a lead frame which are sealed within a protective enclosure, find wide use in various products, among which are consumer electronics, computers, automobiles, telecommunications and military applications. The lead frame electrically interconnects the integrated circuit chip to circuitry external to the device. The lead frame is typically formed from a highly electrically and thermally conductive material, such as copper or copper alloys. The lead frame material is stamped or etched into a plurality of leads, and a central area, called a die attach pad, onto which the integrated circuit chip is attached. The chip is electrically connected to the leads, usually by wire bonding, and the device is encapsulated to provide mechanical and environmental protection.
Conventional lead frames for integrated circuit packages are typically made using metal etching processes to create die attach pads and leads from a conductive layer of material on a bulk substrate or other material. Such process involves etching the conductive layer of material to form discrete conductor structures (e.g., the die attach pads and the leads). The etching process typically limits the spacing between the die attach pads and/or between adjacent leads on these conventional lead frames to at least one thickness of the conductive layer of material due to physical limitations of etching technology. In addition, the portions of the conductive layer removed from the substrate during the etching process generate waste in the manufacturing process. Manufacturer lead times for producing a new lead frame configuration via etching or other processes also can be substantial.